ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gantenbainne
How Gantenbainne joined the Tourney Gantenbainne encounters Yasutora Sado when he separates from the group in Las Noches in an area known as Tres Cifras. Before releasing his Zanpakutō, he fights using close-combat combo attacks. He initially has the advantage in the battle, avoiding and countering all of Sado's physical attacks. Disappointed in the fact that Chad is seemingly holding back, he is about to finish him off before Chad reveals his right arm's true form, Brazo Derecha de Gigante. Chad elaborates a bit on his power being similar to Hollows and fights with his right arm's true form, pushing Gantenbainne back. Commenting on Sado's talk of true form and true power, Gantenbainne releases his Zanpakutō and fires an energy blast. Lifting up his visor-like Hollow mask remains as the dust clears, Gantenbainne he sees a standing Sado with two armored arms. Sado explains how his right arm was for defense while his recently discovered offensive power is his left arm, Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. Gantenbainne comments on the name of Chad's left arm and attacks. He is unsuccessful and is defeated when Chad uses La Muerte on him, destroying Gantenbainne's released form. Chad spares him in thanks for fighting with all of his strength and helping him grasp his full power. After being defeated, he warns Chad to run from an approaching Nnoitra Gilga who easily dispatches him with one hit. The Exequias are then arrive to finish off both Sado and Mosqueda. They are just about to do so before Retsu Unohana intervenes. The Exequias retreat and Unohana orders her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu to heal both Sado and Mosqueda. After being healed, Gantenbainne promises a more friendly match to Chad and explores Hueco Mondo. Whilst doing so, he finds himself facing an alien woman named Zangya who is building affections for him. How to unlock Defeat Puppet Master in Classic Mode Chad. *Play 4300 matches. For both methods, you must fight Gantenbainne at Las Noches. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Porunga or purchasing him for 500 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Gantenbainne, wishing for him from Porunga or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the 107th Arrancar of Aizen's Army, Gatenbainne Mosqueda!" He will be seend left of Hiashi, right of Keicho, below Tazawa and above Jin (World Break). Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Gantenbainne holds his Zanpakuto punch daggers, Dragra together. After the announcer calls his name Gantenbainne jabs Dragra forward as the camera zooms saying "I'm over here, fool!" Special Moves Dragón de Palma (Neutral) Discharging energy from Dragra, Gantenbainne punches his opponent. Esclavo Superior (Side) Gantenbainne dashes forward doing a three hit energetic uppercut. El Aumento de Wyvern (Up) Gantenbainne jumps into the air rapidly jabbing his left arm upward. Cruncher Cabeza (Down) Gantenbainne punches his heads together, caving in his opponent's head, then backhand punches his prey away. Uno Dos Cientos (Hyper Smash) Gantenbainne first does a potent right-handed chambered punch to the opponent's abdomen. Then, he does numerous jabs from both arms dealt in quick succession, then finally finishes with a devastating overhand strike that knocks his opponent away. Rugir del Dragón (Final Smash) Gantenbainne activates his Resurreccion, closes Dragra together, then fires a large beam at the opponent. Victory Animations #Gantenbainne spreads Dragra, then crosses his arms saying "That wasn't even good enough to be a warmup exercise." #Gantenbainne sweeps the ground with Dragra, then dashes and does an overhead, then a spinning punch, then an uppercut, then a straight and says "A human who can't even use a Sonido, will never connect with his weak little punches." #Gantenbainne does rapid punches, then punches Dragra together saying "There's no way you could ever be a match for me." On-Screen Appearance Gantenbainne runs in and readies Dragra then says "You are completely local, man." Trivia *Gantenbainne's rival is the sole female member of the Galaxy Soldiers under Bojack, Zangya. *Gantenbainne Mosqueda shares his English voice actor with Heavy D!, Grim Zwei, Baraka and Jackson "Jax" Briggs. *Gantenbainne Mosqueda shares his Japanese voice actor with X-5. *Gantenbainne Mosqueda shares his French voice actor with Kazuma Kuwabara, Groudon, Kokuja, Bat, Gomar of the Gomar and Shioh duo, Axl Low, Hatchan, Joe Musashi, Nigel Charles Ratburn, Hitmonlee, Wrath a.k.a. Fuhrer King Bradley, Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Dracule Mihawk, Gildarts Clive, Johnny Sfondi and Shadow. *Gantenbainne Mosqueda shares his German voice actor with Kamen Rider Decade. *Gantenbainne Mosqueda shares his Arabic voice actor with Titanic Tim, Smoker, Buggy the Clown, Galdino, Jinbe, Bugaboom, Brad Wong, Remy, Komodo Joe of the Komodo Bros., the Fourth Kazekage Rasa, Raidou, Shinnok, Shivers, Nigel Charles Ratburn, Narciso Anasui, Vega, Black Shadow, Garuda, the Evil Twins, Tadakatsu Honda, King Kashue, Nenji "Okina" Kashiwazaki, Piccolo, King Piccolo, Brocken Jr., Senkuu, Cronicle Asher (in all his Mobile Suits), Onoki, Richard Wong and Frieza. *Gantenbainne Mosqueda shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Gaoh, Merlon, Overload, Mr. Plod, the right head of Exeggutor, Man Ray, Farfetch'd, Huntail, Shunsaku Ban, Coyote Starrk, Vilgax, Death, Oro and Nappa. *Gantenbainne's select pose resembles that of F.A.N.G.'s from Street Fighter V but without the sleeves. Category:Bleach characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters